MoMeNtS
by HellionKyou
Summary: drabbles, Akwardness, ponderous questions, random whooha. Rated T for a Reason
1. Drabble one: Akward

**MoMeNtS**

**I do not own Bleach.**

**Oh and thanks to my friend Real Kill, i know what OOC, OC and AU means, so yeah.**

**RnR. Flame the pyro if you wish you will just be full-filling my firey dreams.**

**;D**

**HellionKyou**

**Rated T, for just in case.**

**Random Drabbled. **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter one: Akward**

Sitting on his bed, staring at Rukia who was at his desk, coloring chappies. His orange eyes, seemed intraced by her movements. She was so tiny and fragile, she sometimes reminded him of a kid, but yet other times she is strong, full-willed and just plain out mean. Un-awar when he began to feel for the shinigami, though that didn't stop him from thinking. From when he went to sleep till he woke up, pondering questions just seemed to overflow in his head. Knowing if he ever asked she would beat the shit out of him.

Rukia's violet eyes, shifted to the side, where she saw him watching her again.

_What is he annoyed that I am at his desk...no he doesn't seem mad...gah!, guys are so stupid._ Rukia thought as she went back to her coloring.

She couldn't help but blush, his eyes were fully focused on her beautiful figure. He was so strange so distant, and yet he would just sit back and stare at her, thought flatering, it was strangly creepy, and makes you wonder what your doing wrong.

Finally haveing enough of it, Rukia gets up and walks to him. "Why do you keep staring at me!"

He doesnt say a word. "Hey!, I'm talking to you!"

His eyes move from his desk and to her face, she jumps back a little in nerve and fully blushes. His face expression stays the same.

"I...Ichigo...whats your damn problem!, there, you can have your desk back, just stop looking at me!" Exclaiming, Rukia was confused by what she was feeling.

"Huh, sorry. I didn't hear you"

"Baka!" About to walk off, he spoke up.

"Does that body actually work?"

She freezes. "W...what d..do you mean does this body actually work!?"

Gis face expression stayed the same even though she was yelling at him. "Well it looks just like your body, but it's not, it's fake, so does it work"

Her face was pale as a ghost. "W...what are you talking about?"

"Are you stupid?"

She slaps him across the face.

He place's his hands on her body.

"...Y..y...Dont touch me!" She smacks off his face.

Making a disappointed face. "I was just tring to see if it was real"

"You pervert!!"

Rukia walks back to her closet. "Oi!, Rukia, can you get pregnant?"

She slowly turns to face him, her mouth wide open."What?"

"You heard me"

"I...I...how am I suppose to know, I've never tried" _Shit that was bad word-age. Damn Damn Damn! _ She yelled in her head.

"Humph" Ichigo looks away and strechs.

"What?"

He looks at her with a sly look, and passes her one of his rare smiles. "You wanna find out"

"..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah i know short, hehe. Well yeah...uhm..HellionKyou

RnR

Give meh ideas, they can beh stupid as hell i don care. Hey RK if you read this, give meh some ideas, as well.


	2. Drabble two: Parts

**MoMeNtS**

**So I see as though you all lihked my last drabbled. YAY Feels so loved**

**Also don't own Bleach, and sorry for any typos, i dont have mircoword bc i accsidentally um..deleted it, and this word pad doesnt have spellcheck. Now that i have explained myself...Here weh go.**

**HellionKyou**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Drabble two:Parts**

Being in the human world for quite some time now. Rukia has noticed the hormonal un-balance of most teens. And the strange ways they act. Orihimes's boobs, seemed to get bigger the more she saw Ichigo, it was rather odd,and made Rukia angery. Actually, they got bigger when ever she smiled at any guy. Sado didn't seem to intrested in much, so it was hard to tell with him. The Quency _(Sry if that is spelled wrong) _Blushed alot around Oirhime, and her bouncy boobs. But Ichigo, seemed to the be the hardest to figure out these days, he didn't blush, he didn't get what they humans call 'hard-ons' not that she knew anyways, its not like she looked at his crouch every second she got...

He didn't really do much. It was almost as if him and Sado were having some weird fling between eachother. Which would only be ok, if it wasn't her Ichigo.

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed while pondering the hormones of humans. She remembered hearing something from other girls when guys get 'happy' they spring. Which didn't make much since to her. Guys are mostly always happy, and spring is a season, so did they blossom, into butterflies or something. "I guess Ichigo will never become a beautiful butterfly"

She sighed out, leabing back, laying now on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

When she got he hands of a video game, the guys there seemed to be more emotional about their feelings, playing their part if they was happy they would hug or kiss the girl, they didn't blossom. "Hmm this is stupid, I'll just go ask Ichigo" Rukia got up, and walked out of his room. since Ichigo's family was out shopping it was ok. She walked up to the bathroom doot and flung it open. Ichigo was soaking happily in his tub.

"Rukia you idiot get out!"

She shook her head, and walked over to him, he shifted in the tub. She stood over him and poked at him."What are you doing?"

"Why arn't you ever happy?"

He slightly blushed, him being happy was mostly the reason he decided to take a bath, in the middle of the day.

"Happy...I'm happy" He said, not knowing what else to say to the girl standing over him.

She shook her head.

"What, are you saying i'm not happy?"

"When boy's happy they spring, and your not spring, and your not going to turn into a beautiful butterfly" She said with a straight face. Ichigo was red as a strawberry. _Does she even know what she is talking about. _He thought.

"Trust me, Rukia, I have already sprung" He said bluntly.

"Prove it"

He smiled and stood up. Her head lowered, and eyes wide.

"Told you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok thyat was thyat one. Hehe. RK I added a video game part. hehe

RnR


	3. Drabble 3: Nightly Study

**MoMeNtS**

**Hi again, i'm just going to wing withone, haha so please don hate me. HellionKyou, as always I do not own Bleach., tho i have some Bleach down in my basement.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Drabble 3: Nightly study**

He is a complet bum. We have a test tomorrow and he goes to bed, leaving me up to study. Damn bastard. My eyes start to finally blurr after a couple of hours of looking over and over and pointless human world crap, when my eyes with out my promission, decide to look at Ichigo. He looks so sound and at peace when he sleeps. Still doesnt change the fact, if he fails, I am simply going to laugh. He sleeps so weird. He almost reminds me a cat, with its arm broken, and being completly over weight. Yeah Ichigo is a over weight cat that is gymp. Aw poor kitty, I guess I would feel sad for him, if he didnt leave this all up to me.

i turn in his chair and stare at him. I wonder if his mother is looking at him at this very moment. Seeing him at his weakest point. I could win at complet victory, through cheating, but all in all I would still win. I walk over to him, and glance over his sleeping form. He lookds so...peaceful. I know its bad when you know your repeating yourself over and over, and keep saying his name in every other line.

He turns in his sleep and is now laying on his back, with his mouth slighly open. If he was a turkey out in a rainstorm he would die, becuase they hold their heads up too. Sometimes when he sleeps I just want to run my fingers through his smooth hair. Having orange hair, and acting the role of a 'bad ass' he sure sleeps like an angel and saves thought who need him most. I don't know wheather to call him stupid for being so reckless at times, or hug him, because...

Oh lovely my night just more intesting, we have a sleep talker with us today. Listening closer, It sounds as though he is moaning. Thats rather disturbing, I don't think I want to know...ha complet and utter lie, I for one, want to know the name of this girl he is moaning over.

He twitches a bit in his sleep, and a rare smile forms on his perfect kissable lips...Ah God I can't think that, he's well Ichigo. Studing his body more carefully, he's just a kid. With for what ever he is draming about may not be so pure, when a tent is pitched, underneth his covered. My cheeks flush, now at this point, I am so tempted to just smack him. He shouldnt be dreaming of other girls, when he has me. He shouldnt moan over other girls when he has me in his closet, he shouldnt become a butterfly, when he already has me.

I heard him moan once again, this time louder. "Ok thats it!, wake up!" I punch him in the face.

He immeditally gets up and looks at me, with thoughs dark eyes. I smile evilly.

"You Bitch, what the hell was that for"

I crossed my arms and simply smiled. "While I am here, you are not allowed to dream of other girls"

He looks at me rather, really confused. "What?"

"You were moaning in your sleep, and smiling and getting ready to go camping"

He looks down. "Well not any more, since I didnt pack up all my supplies"

I glare evilly at him. "Why were you moaing?"

"Well since you like to listen to me while I sleep, perhapes you shouldnt of awoken me so quickly, then you would of found out"

"Who?" I say sternly. He just sits back down and smiles at me.

"Who?!"

"You know you act more friskey in my dreams, your too over bearing" He smiles.

"I...I'm..."

"Night my little closet pervert, maybe next time, you would like to go camping too, I'll pack the supplies if you make room"

There is a small silence before I take this into my own hands and send him flying acoss his room.

Finis

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok Yeah I can prolly imagine that one sucked but it was funny. See I told you RK, they was discussing camping. Hey people If you read my werk, then i know your have a bit of pervers in ya, so give me some ideas.

HellionKyou

Good night


	4. princess consuela banana hammock

**MoMeNts**

**I do not own Bleach.**

**HellionKyou**

**RnR**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Drabble Four:Princess Consuela Banana Hammock**

Rukia, sat on Ichigo's bed and colored her Chappie pictures, as Ichigo did his homework.

"Hey Ichigo"

"What?"

"Would I have to get married to change my name?"

He drops his pencil and looks at her. "W...what?"

"Are you deaf?, I said would I have to marry to change my name"

"...N..no, why?"

She smiled. "So I could change my name, without having to marry?"

"Y...yeah"

"Good"

Few moments later. Ichigo trying his best to forget what she was pondering about, with her its just better to forget then to remember.

"I got it!"

"Damn"

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

He looks at her. "Nothing, homework problem is all."

Rukia smiled. "Guess what I want to chang my name to"

"Mrs. Chappie?"

There was a small silence. "No..but very close"

"Uh huh"

"I want to chang my name to... princess consuela banana hammock"

Ichigo's face went white as a sheet."...You Idiot you can't name yourself that!"

Rukia crossed her arms, giving him a stern look. "And why not?"

"B..because it's a...a...jock s..strap" He studdered. _'thats it she is a fucking idiot'_ He thought.

Rukia loked confused as well. "And what exactly does a Jock and his strap have anything to do with what I am renaming my self?"

"Baka! B..banana Hammock i...is A _Jock Strap _"

"Which is?"

"..."Slight pause. And then he smiled. "Mans best friend"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry so short.

HellionKyou.

Thank ya, RK fer the name and idea. .'


	5. Drabble 5:Blood Walls

**MoMeNtS**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**HellionKyou**

**RnR**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Drabble Five: Blood Walls**

(There is a reason why GUYS should never piss off GIRLS, their payback is much worse)

"Oi Rukia!, where did ou put my sweat pants"

Opeing her closet slowly. "I didn't put them any where..." she shut her closet door. Walking over he jerked it open.

"Your wearing them"

"Yeah so!"

"Give them back"

"No!, you can have them back when I am done with them"

He steps back a bit. "Ew"

"What?"

"N..nothin..."

"Ichigo"

"Nothin', I just thought you ment something else"

"PERVERT!"

He rools his eyes. "Well isnt this, you calling kettle black"

"What?"

"Never mind, Give my pants back"

"You'll have to remove them from my body"

Smirks

Rukia's widend. She clutched the pants, to her for dear life. "W...why do you need them so badly anyways?"

"Beacuse they are MY pants"

"So you don't have a reason, close the closet and leave me be"

He cocked his brow at her. "Really, uh huh, what are you hiding?"

"N...nothing..go away"

"Hn, your less of a bitch, either your hiding something or..."Ichigo was cut off when Rukia kicked him in the face. Causing him to fall backwards, now with a b loody nose.

"Bitch, what are you fucking pregnant or something!?"

Rukia smiled evilly. His eyes perring at her. "Oh yes Ichigo, Renji and I, had this wonderful theory on how to piss you off, so we went back to his room and had hot bunnie sex for hours" She paused to watch his expressions. "So yes I am pregnant with Renji's child"

A glymps of anger and sadness flashed through his eyes. Knowing she was just kidding but being a bitch, pissed him off, but half of him though she had actually done that, just to piss him off.

Ichigo stood up, he whiped the blood from his nose. The women he has loved always seem to hurt him. He walks over to her closet, placese his hand on the door "You disguest me" He whispers and slammed the door.

Takin back a bit, Rukia slowly opens the closet door,and he is gone. "GAH!.STUPID!!" She yells. Hopeing somone hears.

After ignoring her through out the day, and at night. Rukia was pissed he didn't even respond when she kicked him countless times. He was like a mindless corpes with no well mind.

A KAWAII Zom-ba-fied CHAPPIE.

He went to bed without so much of a "Night", an hour later, Rukia climbs out of the closet walks to his bed. "You know why it's bad to piss off girls, Ichi?" she paused as he shifted in his sleep. "Beacuse in the end, our payback is a bitch"

By morning Ichigo, awoke to a horrible sight. This was worse then anything he had ever seen. His eyes so wide they looked like they were going to pop from his eye socket.

"R...R...RUKIA!" He screamed. His room smelled of blood and choclate. Un aware where the choclate scent came from, but he didn't want to know, the only thing on his mind was..._i'm going to fucking kill that midget!!!! And whom ever helped her!_

From wall to wall and even on his door there was used to non-used pads. Some looked as old as last month...Not even wanting to know what she did, or why or anything.

Walking into his room Rukia smiled at him. "R.."

"I believe this is called payback"

"What the hell did I do to you"

"You ignored me"

"You slept with Renji"

Rukia shook her head. "Nope, that was a lie...but it't fault she tried to remove your pants from my body, when, I could of bled all over myself, but in this case I bled on your walls...So I guess this would be called Blood Walls"

"...Ew"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End sorry if it was horrible, but hehahahah.haHA!.

RNR


End file.
